Confession
by Third Kind
Summary: VVVVVV fanfic. Verdigris has something important to say to Violet... Verdigris/Violet fluff.


**Well... I never expected myself to write a VVVVVV fanfic, mostly because the game's plot is very short. (You can beat it in two hours if you know what you're doing.) But a certain piece of dialogue by Verdigris in the polar dimension if you happen to save him second caught my eye...**

* * *

**Confession**

Chief Verdigris approached the control room of the ship, his nerves overtaking him more and more as he stepped closer. He was going to do it – he'd been trying his best to prepare himself for this moment since he'd gotten back to the ship with Captain Viridian.

He was going to confess his crush on Doctor Violet to her personally.

Although he had admitted his crush on Violet to Viridian in the polar dimension, the experience had made Verdigris realise that life was too short to sit on strong feelings – he could have died back then, with Violet never knowing how he felt about her. Knowing this, Verdigris had made the decision to confess to her while they were still safe on the ship.

He was about to enter the control room when he froze completely from nervousness – _No..._ he thought. _Don't get scared now. You're so close. _Swallowing comically, he breathed deeply afterwards and stepped into the control room. There, he immediately spotted Violet.

She seemed to be busy doing research; no doubt on the strange dimension the crew had found themselves in. Briefly hesitating, but deciding to press forward as he'd already managed to get this far, Verdigris approached Violet at the other side of the control room.

Violet had her back turned towards Verdigris when he'd reached her. Gaining courage, Verdigris caught her attention:

"Erm... Violet?" he asked meekly, cursing himself immediately afterwards for speaking so weakly.

"Hmm?" Violet heard, then turned around. "Oh, hello Verdigris," she replied with a smile, causing Verdigris' heart to flutter.

There was a moment of awkwardness between the two after the introduction, causing Verdigris' anxiety to escalate. Violet must have noticed how Verdigris was feeling, because she quickly asked, "So, how are you feeling being back on the ship after what's just happened to you?"

Verdigris was a bit lost at what to say; the anxiety was much too great for him to think properly. Violet became concerned at the way he was remaining mute, but she could only say "Verdigris?" as a prompt.

He finally regained some resemblance of normality by hearing Violet's voice - "Um, I feel fine, actually," he replied quickly. "It was scary out there, b-but luckily, the Captain saved me."

His nerves were showing through his speech via stuttering, causing Violet to ask, "Are you OK? You look nervous. Is there something wrong?" Violet had the suspicion that the event of being separated from the rest of the crew in a foreign dimension had somehow traumatised him.

"...I-I'm fine!" Verdigris stuttered again, resisting the strong urge to start shaking. "Actually... I-I have to tell you something."

"Oh?" Violet became curious. "What do you have to tell me?"

This was it. Verdigris could either tell her how he felt now, or he could back off awkwardly and let the chance fly away forever. He knew he couldn't turn back now, especially as he was so close.

"Violet, I..." he began before stopping, perking his crush's curiosity. "...I like you," he blurted out. "A lot."

Violet remained poker faced, before realising what Verdigris was trying to say.

"I mean, I really like you, as in, I have a crush on you," Verdigris confessed bluntly.

Violet's eyes widened, unsure of how to properly react. Nobody had ever confessed to having a crush on her before, let alone a colleague. She didn't even know how to respond appropriately. Once again, there was an awkward silence in the control room, before Violet found enough sense to speak:

"So... You like me in that way?"

Verdigris only nodded. Violet's cheeks began to glow red.

"Well... I'm flattered that you feel that way about me, Verdigris," Violet said, becoming more embarrassed as her cheeks reddened prominently. Verdigris grinned, escalating Violet's embarrassment more. Then, he stepped forward towards her, and suddenly hugged her.

Violet became speechless, her face completely turning into a tomato. Something like this had never happened to her before, but for some reason, she didn't want to pull away or break the hug. In fact, it actually felt quite nice being in Verdigris' arms...

...What? Did she really just think that? Luckily, Verdigris pulled away from her before she had a good chance to recall what she'd just thought. Looking at his face, Verdigris seemed to be a lot calmer and more at peace with himself, before he said, "I'm glad I confessed to you now. I was worried that if I died out there, I would never see you again. In fact, I actually asked the Captain if you were alright when he found me – I was so happy when he told me you were on the ship."

Violet shyly let her head fall. All Verdigris did was smile again, before saying, "I'd better go look for Viridian, now; we need to discuss fixing the ship."

Violet nodded. Then, Verdigris left the control room, leaving her alone. She didn't know if what had happened just then was honestly real, but...

...It was easily the most wonderful moment she'd ever had since she'd ended up in this dimension.

* * *

**...I have literally just written a romance one-shot between two aliens who are only differentiated by colour. Wow. XD**

**My writing skills are a bit rusty because I haven't had time to write fiction in a while, so this story might have been a bit sloppy. Despite that, I still hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
